


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Ultra Despair Makoto!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Makoto finally breaks down after learning that Komaru decided to stay behind in Towa City. Will Kyoko be able to calm him down?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Ultra Despair Makoto!

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based off a piece of fanart I found on Tumblr, and takes place after Komaru Alive! Makoto Lashes Out! Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

*Beep*

The connection shut off, the computer screen shifting back to black as Makoto sighed and closed the laptop.

Kyoko smiled, commenting “Well, it seems like everything turned out okay, more or less. Byakuya’s safe and sound, we’ve avoided an unnecessary war, and your sister has proven to be just as capable as her older brother. You should be proud…Makoto?”

Kyoko’s eyes widened in shock as she saw tears trickle down Makoto’s cheeks, his hands clenched into fists as he shook in his chair.

“Makoto, what’s wrong?” Kyoko asked, disturbed as she held his shoulders in an attempt to keep him calm.

“…Komaru…Komaru…” Makoto quietly cried, making Kyoko’s eyes light up in realization.

“…Perhaps we should speak about this somewhere more private than the office. I’m sorry, but do you think you could hold back your tears until we make it to my room?”

Makoto sniffled, nodding as he wiped his eyes. With a sympathetic frown, Kyoko helped to tug him to his feet before gently guiding him away from the office, her heart breaking as she saw Makoto struggle to hide his inner despair, cracks forming in his walls with each step they took.

XXX

Makoto only lasted as long as it took for Kyoko to close the door. Once the lock clicked, Makoto broke down, sliding against the wall and sobbing, tears streaming from his cheeks as he hung his head in despair. Distraught, Kyoko got on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close ag he buried his head in her shoulder, desperate for the gentle warmth she provided.

“Makoto…what’s…what’s wrong?”

“…Sorry…it’s just…my sister…I know I should be proud of her and all…and I am, really.” Despite his tears, Makoto managed a small, proud smile as he reflected “She stopped a war and overcame despair, with only Toko to stand by her. I can’t help but be proud of her. But still…when she told me that she was staying in Towa City…the fear I had when we lost connection that first time…it all came rushing back.”

“I see…so you’re concerned for her safety…”

Nodding weakly, Makoto continued tearfully “I know Toko’s good, and she has that Hacking Gun to protect her from rogue Monokumas…but still…Komaru shouldn’t have to put herself in danger like that! I’m her big brother, Kyoko! If anyone should have to put their life on the line, it’s me! I’m supposed to take care of her! Especially since...since…since…”

Makoto continued to sob, Kyoko stroking his head and frowning sadly as she understood what he was referring to.

_That video allegedly of his parents’ corpses being hung from nooses in a torture room…I haven’t seen Makoto that distraught…since he learned that Sayaka tried to frame him…_

“M…My parents may very well be dead…they’re probably dead…I’ve already lost my parents; Komaru’s the only family I have left, Kyoko! I can’t lose her too!”

“Shh, shh…” Kyoko hushed him, trying her best to soothe him. “Makoto…this may be out of character for me to say…but I have doubts that your parents are deceased.” Makoto gasped, staring up at his boss incredulously as she continued “For one, that video was shrouded in shadow. For all we know, Monaca could have killed some random couple who bore a vague physical resemblance to your parents and faked the bloody message to throw her into despair, and by extension, you.”

_Could…could that really have happened?_

“Furthermore, Toko’s right; a dying message is usually a clue the deceased wants to leave behind about their killer. Having your Mother write your and Komaru’s names on her dress in blood only helps Monaca; it doesn’t do anything to help you or Komaru, which is what your Mother would have wanted if she really wrote a dying message. Plus, that video showed no signs of bloodied wounds, and she would have needed a substantial amount of blood in order to leave a message as clear as that.”

 _She…she’s right…_ Makoto realized _Sayaka’s blood had pooled all around her when she wrote her dying message, so she had a lot of ink to work with. But I didn’t see any blood dripping down Mom’s body!_

Kyoko smiled as she saw the light of hope begin to flicker in Makoto’s eyes before she finished “Finally…if they were even in that torture room, there’d be signs of their bodies being moved. But as Komaru said, when she went to see it for herself…there was nothing. No trace that they had even been there. It would have been impossible for Monaca to clean up the crime scene so completely, especially in the injured state she was in. So…as you told Komaru…let’s have hope that they’re still alive…like Komaru does.”

Makoto sniffled, nodding gratefully “Th…thanks, Kyoko…alright, I’ll…I’ll have hope that they’re still alive.” Makoto’s eyes narrowed in that determined stare that Kyoko had come to admire as he vowed “I’ll find them…I swear I’ll find them! Mom and Dad…we’ll bring them home…and we can finally be a family again!”

Kyoko nodded, thinking _I haven’t been part of a true family in years. My Grandfather is missing, both of my parents are dead, and I never had any siblings, so I can’t truly understand Makoto’s feelings about wanting to protect Komaru. But still…he deserves to have his family whole!_

Makoto chuckled, making Kyoko smile as he remarked “You know…when I first arrived at Hope’s Peak…Komaru teased me about getting a girlfriend. She used to get on my nerves so much growing up. But I…I think I took her and Mom and Dad for granted, thinking they’d always be there for me…but I was wrong.”

 _They would be if it weren’t for Junko and Mukuro…_ Kyoko thought as she hugged him tighter.

“I spent over a year thinking they were dead, and now that I know Komaru’s alive…all I want to do is see her again, to hug her and tell her how sorry I am for being a terrible big brother by leaving her in that hell all alone!”

“Wrong.” Makoto froze mid-tirade, looking into Kyoko’s eyes as she finally spoke “I don’t know much about being siblings, since I was an only child. But I can say this with conviction Makoto; you’re not a terrible brother. Junko’s the one to blame here, not you. You’re not responsible for what happened to your family, nor any of the other captives…”

Makoto kicked himself, apologizing “Oh crap, I’m so sorry, Kyoko! All this time I’ve been thinking about my own family that I haven’t been thinking at all about your Grandfather or Hina’s little brother or…”

“Makoto, it’s fine. You’re allowed to be selfish and worry about your family over ours. You don’t have to put the weight of the world on your shoulders, no matter what Tengan or Munakata say.” Kyoko stroked his hair again as she assured him “Back to the topic at hand…I know just from hearing how worried you are that you’re the best older brother anyone could ask for. And if Komaru were here with us, she’d say the same thing.”

“Th…thanks, Kyoko…” Makoto sighed and admitted “Still…now that I’m in a position to act…I…I now have one more reason to stop Junko’s Remnants of Despair and bring the Tragedy to an end…” Makoto narrowed his eyes in determination as he finished “To bring Komaru back home so we can find our parents together. I won’t make her wait too long!”

Kyoko smiled, nodding “I’m glad to hear that. And I’ll be there to help you every step of the way.”

“Kyoko…th…thank you…” Makoto tearfully thanked as he wrapped his arms around Kyoko, the two holding each other tight in a moment of silence. At last, Makoto gently untangled himself out of Kyoko’s arms, wiping his eyes as he stood up and said “Well…no use sitting around here. It’s time to get back to work, and I’ll start by ordering that rescue copter for Byakuya.”

Kyoko shook her head, denying “I’ll handle that…and your paperwork for today. You take this time to rest, Makoto. No sense working yourself to death when you’re emotionally exhausted.”

“Oh…you…you sure?”

Kyoko nodded “Indeed; go to your room and recuperate for today. I’ll handle any heat from Tengan and Munakata, so for now, get some well-deserved rest.”

Smiling guiltily, Makoto nodded, thanking “Thanks, Kyoko. Alright, I’ll see you at dinner.”

Kyoko smiled as he left her room, closing the door behind him.

“Alright, time to get back to work, Kirigiri…” She muttered as she dug out her cell phone and dialed a number before holding it up to her ear as the line picked up. “Hello, this is Director Kyoko Kirigiri of Branch 14.”


End file.
